


Marsti Houtek and the Folykl Dilemma (Kuprum is there too)

by ScrapyardGizmo



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, its lesbian day so it inspired me to write about marsti and folykl, so happy lesbian day lesbians thanks for giving everyone their rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo
Summary: She's absolutely fucking filthy. Calling her disgusting would be a complete disgrace to the word. She smells so bad you would think you're next to a mass grave or the world's worst sewer pipeline. And don't even get Marsti STARTED on that fucking grime stain she has the audacity of calling her moirail.And despite all of that? Marsti is pan over strut pod for Folykl Darane.(this was written on 10/8, which is the International Day of Lesbians, but Ao3 set it on 10/9 because Ao3 is dumb. pls ignore that small fact)





	Marsti Houtek and the Folykl Dilemma (Kuprum is there too)

If you were to ask Marsti why she fell flushed for Folykl of all trolls, she'd probably smack you upside the head with her mop and say "fuck off, it's none of your business, who even are you, I hate you." Or something to that effect anyways. But on the off-chance she would actually be willing to answer, she most likely wouldn't be able to tell you.

For all intents and purposes, she should fucking despise her. Not even in a romantic way.

She's absolutely fucking filthy. Calling her disgusting would be a complete disgrace to the word. She smells so bad you would think you're next to a mass grave or the world's worst sewer pipeline. And don't even get Marsti STARTED on that fucking grime stain she has the audacity of calling her moirail.

And despite all of that? Marsti Houtek is pan over strut pod for Folykl Darane.

"Could you stop moving for a second? It's not easy to patch-up an almost life-threatening gash when you're _still _looking for someone else to sic the drones on." Marsti says as Folykl's arms still for just a second so she can finish, tying off the bandage and tearing it away from the gauze roll before lowering Folykl's sweatshirt. "...Why are you still looking for another person to attack anyways?"

"When the weirdo clean freak tries to butt in, LOLOLOLOL." Kuprum taunts, before actually laughing. It's grating and annoying, which only serves to annoy Marsti.

"Shut the fuck up, Kuprum."

"Hey." Folykl warns despite having no aggression or bite to her voice before turning to Kuprum. "Shut...the fuck up. Kuprum."

"Seriously though, you should tone it down." The rustblood pulls out a brush and begins to fight and pull it through the horrific mass of tangles and mange Folykl insists on calling her hair. "You've been following my advice, which I am eternally grateful for, but you still have limits. You get caught like that again? Either of you? One of you WILL die. And so will I, if I try and stick around." Marsti thought it would be a good idea to bring a brush with metal bristles this time, but it only lasts a few brushes more than a normal one before she gives up.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. And if you...want to try and...brush that. How's about we...try it in...an ablution trap. You know. Together.~" She's obviously trying to flirt, but because of how she needs to take pauses and sounds hollow and emotionless while saying it, anyone but Marsti or Kuprum wouldn't be able to tell.

Speaking of, Kuprum does a howlbeast-whistle while waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up, Kuprum." The two say together, to which he replies by sticking his tongue out and giggling.

"And sure, but only if you promise not to fuck with anymore randos tonight, alright?" She's silent and staring at her phone, contemplating it. Bullying some more bulgebreath highbloods, or spending time with her dear matesprit? Hmmm...

Marsti had to bring out the big guns. "If you do, I'll use the trapbombs that smell like Mountain Spew."

It was basically a no-panner at that point. "Kuprum. Order some...Rendey's. I have an...important date. To attend." Folykl said as she stood...before immediately draping herself all over Marsti. "Onward, my...wonderously red heart. Mountain Spew and...infinite comfort...await us."

"You're a dork, you know that?" Marsti responds, kissing her on the forehead. Kuprum gags overexaggeratedly before laughing once more, prompting one last "Shut the FUCK up, Kuprum."

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to follow me for whatever reason, go ahead and head over to scrapyard-gizmo on tumblr dot com


End file.
